Imprinting into Slavery
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: JAcob imprints on Edward,becoming his slave. Bella has evil secrets, When JAcob's life is on the line, will Edward be able to save him? JAkeWARD AU
1. Chapter 1 : Real lifefast revelations

"You have to tell me. Who is it Jake?" Bella leaned towards him, forcing him to back up into the counter.

"No" Jacob looked down, his deep voice faint. He was filled with anger and pain. How could this happen? He thought it was impossible. He couldn't tell her.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Bella looked at him annoyed by his silence. _No._

"No," Edward walked towards Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, "I can read your mind mutt." Jacob looked towards him glaring. Edward smiled, he knew how to bother him.

"Jake?" Bella looked at her friend. How could he not trust her? "Why?" Jacob looked at her, pained at the sight before him.

"Ask your boyfriend," Jacob snatched his jacket from the table and walked next to her, "He can read minds." He pushed past Edward and walked out the back door.

_Damn it. Why now? Of all days, why today!_ He walked over to his motorcycle and pushed his helmet on. A light wind pressed past him.

"You might want to be more specific. I can hear your thoughts, not much else." Edward stood in front of the motorcycle. He didn't like that Bella had forced him out here, but he wouldn't leave with out an answer.

"Get out of the way," Jacob warned through his clenched teeth, "I won't struggle to run you over." Though he said it, he didn't mean it one bit.

"Something tells me," Edward leaned towards him, "you don't really mean that." Jacob turned on the motorcycle and took of the break.

"Want to bet?" _I think I can still control what I do, for now._ Edward looked at him confused.

"Look all I want to know is who you imprinted on or at least why you don't trust Bella." Edward took his hands off the motorcycle. _And what you're talking about._

_That doesn't count_. Jacob smirked. _Which means I don't have to say anything. _

"What?" Edward looked at the wolf irritated. "Tell me now and save me the trouble."

"I don't have to listen to you." Jacob smiled and roared the engine as a warning. Edward sighed looking towards the old house, Bella wouldn't let him in with out an answer.

"Tell me now Jacob." Edward looked back at the wolf, fully intent on receiving a response.

"I don't trust her, because she's with you." Jacob looked away, "Now move so I can leave." _Please, before._

"Before what?" Edward cut him off short.

Jacob doubled over on his bike in pain. Edward took at step towards him, for Bella's sake. _Stay away from me. You're only making it worse. _

"I'm not doing anything." Edward looked at him.

_That's the problem._ Jacob grasped his chest in pain screaming, his eyes widened.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?"

_I lied_. Jacob fell to the ground, expecting his bike to fall on him, he opened his eyes to see that Edward had caught it and moved it aside.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

_Not allowed to lie. Imprint. Otherwise. This_. Jacob panted, he knew how to make the pain go away, but he couldn't say it.

"Damn it, you stupid wolf, if it'll make the pain go away just say it." _Why didn't this happen before? He's lied so many times. _

_Not to you. _

Bella stepped out, "Jacob!" She began to run towards them.

_Stop her_. Jacob cringed in pain.

"Bella stay back." Edward stood. He put the pieces together. The last few weeks, Jacob had shown up more and more. For short periods of time, then leaving before he could give anything away.

"I won't tell her," Edward couldn't believe the words almost as much as Jacob couldn't, "Why'd you lie if you knew this would happen?"

_You made me tell you. I thought I could still control myself. But now, I'm just as good as a slave._ Jacob looked up at him, the pain was slowly going away.

"You don't trust Bella to forgive you for imprinting on me." Edward whispered.

_No, I don't trust her to understand that I have no choice. And that I can't control what happens from now on. _

"Bella? Looks like its time to tell you. Victoria's sister is here." Edward looked at Jacob and walked towards Bella.

_Thank you. _

"What? Oh Jacob, don't ride home on your bike. It's supposed to rain later on." Bella smiled lightly.

"That's not til later." Jacob got on his bike. _Don't do it._

"Well, let him do what he wants, for now you and I have to talk." Edward smiled and kissed Bella.

Jacob looked away pretending he hadn't seen it.

_There I didn't do order you to do it. You happy now? _Edward smiling kissing Bella.

_No, I'm not. I was referring to kissing her in front of me. Not ordering me_. Jacob sighed and started the motorcycle. Edward stopped kissing Bella and looked towards Jacob.

"What. Is. It. Edward." Bella asked missing her boyfriend's lips. Jacob drove away, unaware that he'd had just spoken to and heard Edward without either one opening their mouths.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Death come too quick?

Okay So as you know I am new at this Fanfiction stuff. So I'd like to say sorry, if I made Jacob weak. It was unintentionally, I just got so excited with how I was going to make the story go on. It will eventually lead into a Horror type thing. But im not sure when. Also, Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot!

Bella sat impatiently across from her boyfriend. It'd been an hour since he said anything. Since, Jacob left, Edward had remained quietly consumed in his thoughts.

_It must have been something Jacob thought. After all, he looked over only seconds before Jacob drove away. Whatever it was, he still hasn't told me anything about Victoria's sister. _

"Edward." Bella stood putting her hands in her back pockets, "Listen, about Jacob." she looked up and down annoyingly.

"What about him?" Edward looked at his girlfriend, his love, his life? He shook his head mentally, trying to deny that he had spent the last hour thinking solely about the wolf who had imprinted on him. It seemed so sudden, he felt almost like it were fake. That he had imagined the entire thing in a dream. Still, vampires can't dream.

"I know something happened. I mean. You haven't spoken since he left. Even when you told me we needed to talk about Victoria's sister." Bella looked down at him. She knew that soon he'd have to admit that he'd been thinking of the teen.

"It's nothing." Edward stood walking towards the back door. "I have to go, I'll talk to you about her later."

"Edward wait!" Bella moved close to him, holding onto his shirt lightly as she searched his eyes, wishing she had the same ability he had. "You always say its nothing, then something happens and," Bella looked down.

"And?" Edward looked down at her, feeling slightly annoyed that she had been so quick to assume he was thinking of the wolf rather than Victoria's sister. Despite what the truth maybe, he did not like Bella's mistrust.

"And then you go and do something. Or someone comes and tries to kill me." Bella looked at Edward. _Is that? IS he really actually getting sick of me? _

"Bella, it is nothing. Now, go to bed. Charlie's on his way here and he'd be angry to find me here." He reached for the door handle and pulled it open.

"Edward, aren't you forgetting something." Bella looked at her boyfriend smile. She fully expected him to kiss her on the lips. Instead he kissed her forehead and grabbed his keys.

"Thanks." He smirked and walked out the door, thankful to be free of her overly observant eyes. He used to love how she would cling to him, but now he realized she did so to make the girls at the school jealous. Even though he would normally be happy about this, he began to wonder how much of their relationship was based off love. After all, since they were together, it was the danger of being with her that attracted him. Bella, however, seemed to only want him for play. She'd told him that she loved him, but when she had, Edward had felt no real emotion to the words.

He wondered slowly into the woods, Bella was grounded so she would not be able to check if he had actually gone home. He took out his phone and called Alice.

"Edward, is something wrong?" her sweet voice asked.

"No hello this time? Strange. Did you have a vision?" Edward looked up at the trees before him. One of them had something carved into the side. He brushed his fingers past the marks.

"Edward are you listening? I said I think the wolves are going to attack Victoria's sister. They've been dancing back and forth between the treaty line, and her sent is strong near them. But then again I can only see blurred visions of them." Alice sighed, she hated that they were the one exception to her gift.

"Now you know how I feel. Listen. I have to go. I'll speak with the mutt later."

"Like they'll listen." Alice sighed hearing her mother calling her, "Bella's on the other line. Did something happen?"

"She's curious about Victoria's sister. Don't tell her anything. Not yet. Bye." Edward closed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. _J + B forever. _

"Jacob and Bella." Edward retreated further into the forest. He needed time alone, time he would not have once Veronica got here. The blond vampire seemed to be after him from the start. She had been the one who sent Victoria and the others here.

Its not all that bad. You have the wolf under your control. Force him to do your dirty work for you.

Edward looked around, he hadn't sensed someone else, and still didn't. Convinced that his brain had created someone for him to speak with, he listened on.

Then Bella will surely be yours. You'll need time away from each other, but in the end she'll make you happy. She could be the key to your happiness.

Edward smiled, ready to agree with the voice when his phone rang. He opened it.

"Edward!" a panting alice yelled. The sound of her voice frightened him, her thoughts gave no clue towards the problem. "You have to go back to Bella. Charlie won't care. There's something wrong. I don't know what it is. But something happened. Edward!"

His eyes widened, "Alright. Calm down. I'm heading over there. I'll call you back." Edward ran into Bella's room. She was on the ground, her eyes widened in shock. She sat limply, unaware of Edward's presence. Her hands painted with a crimson red blood.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward stood by the window, the sent of the blood was slightly stronger than Bella's. He couldn't get closer to her without losing control.

"There was so much blood. Everywhere." She looked up at him, her head shaking as she moved. Edward looked down at her. Her grey tank top was smeared with blood and her jeans had spots of red.

"Who?" Edward stepped forward, he couldn't recognize the sent.

"Jacob's dad." Bella looked down at her hands and chuckled lightly. "He walked into the door with Charlie. Then before I knew it. A hand was sticking out of his chest, holding his heart, still beating.

Edward stepped back, how did he miss the sent? How come he couldn't hear or sense any danger? Jacob's bike growled outside. Not a second later, Edward heard the front door break down. Bella pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Its ok. Its ok. Its not real. Its not real." She whispered rocking herself lightly.

Edward focused on the commotion downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad." Jacob fell to the floor, he had just gotten home when Charlie phone him. "How could this happen?" He put his hands over the Cavity which once contained his father's old heart. The man had been sick several weeks, he was already in a wheel chair. Who would attack a sick crippled man?

"Jacob, I'm sorry. It happened so quickly. By the time I turned around the person was gone and your father was dead." Charlie looked down, his tears watery from seeing his friend's body in such a state. Jacob clenched his teeth, holding on to the bloody shirt beneath his hands.

No. How could this happen? Why him? He was already dying. When I find who did this I'm going to kill them. I'll shred them to pieces and give them the funeral they deserve.

"I'm sorry, I should have been here. I should have known." Edward stood by the stairs looking down at the body lying by the couch. Charlie and Jacob looked up at him at the same time.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house now! You bring nothing but trouble! I supposed you're responsible for this as well!" Charlie pointed at Jacob and his father. Wishing he had not accused him of such a thing, Edward groaned under his breath. Jacob slammed him immediately against the wall.

"You little leech! How dare you allow someone to kill MY father in THIS house! I know you know who did it! So before you tell me not to get revenge, I hope you realize that I will find a way to kill them." Jacob pushed his arm into Edward's neck. He held Edward's hand's tied behind him by his sweater.

"Jacob. Let go of me. I'm not the one who did this. I didn't even know that." Edward stopped.

"You knew damn well this would happen. Alice could have told you that! He was poisoned sick by something only people like you can hold. So don't you dare lie to me!" He pressed his arm deeper into Edward's neck, until he saw him cringe in pain.

"Jacob, let go of him. It's not his fault." Bella stood at the top of the stairs, her eye filled with anger and pain. Edward looked at the wolf, he understood his pain but knew he could not just order it away.

"Who's to say he's not the one who ordered the attack?" Jacob pressed deeper into Edward. (So perverted! But im talking about his ARM ok?)

"Jacob_." Let go of him. He's not worth it._ Charlie mused from behind.

"Jacob," please let _me help you find who did this. Let me make the pain go away_. Jacob moved closer to Edward.

"It's too late for you to do anything." He whispered trough his clenched teeth. Edward looked at the teen, hoping he would not rashly search for the vampire alone.

"Jacob Let go of him now!" Bella stood right next to him, her face filled with anger and pain but a different kind than that which filled Jacob's.


	3. Chapter 3 Framming, Chasing, running

He shook his head. "No, this stops now." Jacob backed away from Edward, he picked up his father's body. Bella ran to Edward kissing him to make sure he was safe. Edward pushed her away lightly and looked at Jacob. His eyes filled with anger and pain.

"Don't fight it Jacob. You know you can't. You already tried once, don't do it again." Edward step towards him. Bella looked between them, they'd planned something with out knowledge. Charlie looked at Jacob, worried about him.

"Jacob what's he talking about?" Charlie stepped towards him, Jacob taking a step away from him.

I make my own choices, you have no right to make them for me. Glaring at Edward, Jacob walked backwards towards the front door.

"Jacob," Edward's chest cringed lightly, he heard and felt every thought Jacob threw at him. Each one more painful than the last. He'd unknowingly given him an order, something he regretted. But he needed to, he couldn't watch the teen ruin his precious life.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella held onto his side, she couldn't catch his attention.

"Get out of my head." Jacob growled through his clenched teeth, "Or I'll break into yours." His brain wanted to leave, but Edward's command indirectly prevented him from doing so. Which meant, he'd either have to kill himself, kill Edward, or force the vampire to go with him.

"I won't go. And there's been enough blood. Just calm down," Edward began. Jacob's heart raced with anger he could not longer control. He phased seething with rage and growling.

_Don't tell me what to do Edward_.

"Jacob!" Bella backed away frightened, she knew he she could do nothing to control him. Charlie's eyes widened as he rushed over to protect his only daughter.

"Bella, we need to go. We can't do anything, this isn't our problem." Charlie tried pushing her upstairs, but she ran past him to Edward.

"Tell me what is going. Now!" She looked at Jacob then at Edward. "I have a right to know."

Jacob's weakened heart, crashed, causing him to stumble lightly as Bella pulled out a silver ring and put it around her left finger.

"I'm your wife." Bella whispered, Charlie's eyes widened. Jacob, stepped back, over his father's body.

_How dare you, pretend you care about me. Do me a favor, order me away. _

"Jacob, that'll kill you." Edward looked at the large wolf.

_I died the day I imprinted on you. What difference does it make now? _

"Edward. Tell me now, Or I'll leave you." Bella threatened by his side.

_Say it already_. Jacob prepared to attack him, if he did not make the order. Edward looked at Bella then at Jacob.

"No." he whispered. Bella's eyes widened at his response. She thought she meant enough to him, to control him with the threat of leaving. She was wrong. Jacob howled, knowing he could not hurt the vampire.

_Why not?_

"Because I." Edward stopped, he turned to Bella, who had fallen to the ground. Charlie eyed him.

"How dare you marry my daughter and put this monster before her!" He marched over to his daughter trying to comfort her.

"Jacob, if you aren't going to harm him, then let me do it." A shirtless Sam made his way through the doorway.

"I didn't do this, but I know how to find the person who did." Edward stepped away from the man as he passed by him.

"Quil, bring in our, evidence." Sam smirked, imaginating Edward's face in despair.

"Bright thing about being a wolf, keen senses." Quil dropped a single strip of clothing over Jacob's father's body. "It's a match, same sent."

"Who gets him first?" Leah asked stalking Edward as she strode in. Jacob looked down at the cloth, it wasn't Edward's, it belonged to Jasper. Edward's heart sank as the thought echoed in his head. He felt weak, like someone had drained his blood and kicked him around with a metal pole.

"Charlie, you might want to get Bella out of here, she won't want to see this." Sam cracked his neck as he prepared to shift. Bella's head shot up at her lover, their eyes met for a second before Jacob limply walked between the wolves and Edward.

"Jacob, the truce is over, they killed at human. Even if he wasn't the one who killed your father, he's just as responsible." Quil moved closer to Edward, earning him a deep growl from Jacob.

"Why are you protecting him?" Leach walked over to Jacob, "you hate him." Jacob looked down and turned to Edward.

_Tell them, now._

"If I die, he does too." Edward's eyes met with Bella's once again. She was crying, and felt betrayed. "I'm sorry." He wanted to explain to her, so much more, but knew he couldn't.

_No one is holding you back_. Jacob stepped away from Edward and stood by Sam, lying at the feet of his alpha.

"I suppose, he prefers death, to a life time of slavery." Sam smirked, phasing as all the other's did.

"Jacob, I don't want you to die. Please, I'll have no one, if I loose you both." Bella leaned towards him. Edward crouched down ready to defend himself. As Quil lunged at Edward, Emmet burst through the window, tackling the wolf.

"Emmet?" Carlisle entered the room, Rosaline and Jasper grabbing Sam. Carlisle grabbed Leah reluctantly. Edward looked around him, Alice and Esme were missing.

"Edward, I didn't do it. I was with Alice the entire time!" Jasper pleaded as he struggled to hold the Alpha. Jacob growled at the vampires, protecting Charlie and Bella from harm.

"Jacob, I will find who did this. And when I do, I'll bring them to you. So you'll know your mistake." Edward walked towards the door, Vampires were only slightly faster than wolves, which meant that if they ran, they would be able to save themselves. He nodded with his family. Together, they ran out the door towards the only place they knew they could hide.

Bella held on to Jacob, ashamed of herself for not having trusted him sooner. Charlie stood angered by the wolves reaction.

"Go after them! Do something!" He exclaimed waving his hands in the air.

"Dad, there are other wolves, they're heading after them now. I think." Bella looked at Jacob, reassured by his nod. Sam howled and ran out the door with the other wolves. Jacob walked up to Bella's room with her. He borrowed a pair of shorts from Charlie and entered Bella's room.

"Bella, you're not mad at me are you?" Jacob stepped towards her cautiously.

"No, I just can't believe, this entire time he was telling me to stay away from you, when he had already ordered you to stay away from me. I'm guessing he knew about the Imprint's condition and controlled you?" Bella sighed angry and paced her room, pushing her hair back with her hand.

"I need to go. I'll be back soon, but I need to make sure they find them and punish them for everything they've done." Bella nodded and hugged him before allowing him to leave.

Edward stopped hearing the wolves get closer.

"Edward lets go." Emmet looked at his brother, he didn't want to think of the battle they'd face when the wolves caught up.

"I'll lead them away from you, go and make sure Alice and Esme are safe. I'll be fine." Edward nodded at his father. In less than a second they were gone, and the wolves had him pushed up against a tree.


	4. Chapter 4 Saving from regret

Edward gasped, the current from the river was pushing him away from land. His leg had been caught on a wire, and he couldn't get it off. The wire, made of metal, was stuck to something up stream. The rain only made the matter worse. He went underwater, happy that he did not need to breathe to live.

_Jacob help me._

Earlier

Edward looked at the wolves surrounding him, the only way out was to climb the tree. Quil lunged at him trying to bite his leg, Edward quickly moved aside. Then Leah jumped towards him gnawing the air prepared to rip something off him. HE jumped off her and climbed the tree quickly jumping to the next one before they could catch him. They ran towards him, until he could no longer jump to the next tree.

They had him cornered, at the cliff ready to kill him.

_What are we waiting for?_

_Just wait a little longer_

_Why Sam?_

_Isn't obvious? Jacob's on his way here_

_Sorry Leah_

_Little brother, stay out of this _Leah

_Let him do what he wants. Our only job is to kill the vampires_ Quil

_He may as well learn it now_ Sam

_They have him cornered_ Jasper

_Edward jump. _Alice pleaded as she mused her thoughts to him from miles away. _Do it!_

Edward to a step back.

"I'd hate to disappoint you, but I think I'll jump instead." Edward took a single step back, falling freely down. Seeing Jacob rush to the corner of the cliff attempting to catch him before he fell, he smiled. Closing his eyes, Edward fell deep into the water, allowing it to push him around. He heard one last thought from Jacob, before he fell down the waterfall.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward struggled to loosen the wire, it'd broken through his skin and the current had begun to get faster with the thunderstorm. He tried to fight the current, but felt like a fish caught on a hook. If he did not remove the wire, his leg would break off. He felt so much pain, his body felt weak, wishing he could die. Wishing that he could drown rather than live through such pain, he knew the blood would alert the wolves of his sent. Despite the rain, the wolves would search up and down the river for him. He couldn't understand why they wanted him, he was not the one who had killed Jacob's father. He closed his eyes, and allowed his body to become motionless, he could not fight the current any longer.

He felt the wire tug at his foot, seeping deeper into his skin allowing the salt in the river to burn the wound. Then, it slipped off his foot and arms wrap around his body, pulling him towards land. . He kept his eyes closed, hoping he'd die. Slowly, he was taken out of the water and laid in mud, presumably under a tree. He hoped that if it were a human, they'd assume he was dead, since he did not have a heart beat.

"Open your eyes, Vampires can't sleep." Jacob's voice rang through the rain. Edward opened his eyes, sitting up facing the wolf. He half expected it to be a dream, only to remember Vampires never had dreams.

"What are you doing here?" Edward sat up stepping away from the teen. Jacob took a deep breath standing.

"You called me. So I came." He stepped towards the vampire. As much as he hated Edward, the imprint forced him to love him.

"What about your pack?" searching around himself for the wolves he turned away from the well fit wolf. His mind more concentrated on the heat emerging from Jacob's body than the pack that had been searching for him.

"They went home. Water makes it impossible to track your sent." Jacob moved closer to the vampire, his body felt numb. He wasn't sure whether to feel anger, sadness or frustration. Edward turned towards him, wanting more than ever to hold him. Jacob's body was paler than usual in the rain. Edward wished he could close Jacob's thoughts away, because right now the only thing on the teen's mind was what had happened in the past few hours, and how he blamed himself for it.

"I'm sorry. I don't like this anymore than you do. I've lost someone I love too." Edward sat down in the mud, worried about his family. He needed them now more than ever, his one love had left him. He thought she loved him enough to stay with him despite his momentary stubbornness. He was wrong and having Jacob here only made him feel worse.

"You chose to loose Bella, when you refused to answer her questions. My father was dying from poison and had his heart yanked out. All thanks to a leech like you." Jacob stood in the rain, his body burned from the cuts he's received earlier as he ripped the metal wire off of Edward. Edward could hear the hatred in his voice, it hurt enough that he would have to leave his home again, he didn't need Jacob to make him feel worse.

"You're bleeding." Edward turned away from him, " You should go before you get sick." He stood, figuring out how far down the river had pushed him. He needed to find his family and make sure everyone was safe.

"Is that an order?" Jacob clenched his fists, the cuts had already began to heal.

"A suggestion." Edward whispered lightly, his leg healing slowly, preventing him from running. Jacob walked cautiously over to him, remembering that Edward had not finished answering his earlier question.

"Why wouldn't you order me away when I wanted you to?" Jacob looked down at the vampire, still shirtless.

"Because," Edward looked up at him, "Bella couldn't loose us both."

"She would have only lost one of us, me. If I die you live, if you die we both do. You knew that already. I told you before." Jacob got closer to the older man.

"No." _I would have gone after you_. Edward looked down rubbing his temples, he couldn't understand why he would want to chase after the wolf but he knew that he would. Regardless of his feelings for Bella, he could not end someone's life. It was the same reason why he would not turn Bella into a vampire. Jacob groaned not understanding why Edward couldn't tell him the truth.

_That's not a real answer! _

"You had no real reason then. You just wanted to bother me." Jacob turned away from him, "There is no other vampire, its Jasper. And they found evidence of it. Running away only proves our theory correct."

"Why are they after me?" Edward stood angrily, he knew Jacob was the reason but he wanted the wolf to admit, " I haven't done anything." Edward stood practically sliding over to the wolf in the mud. Jacob turned to him equally upset.

"If I hated imprinting on you, what makes you think they like the fact that a vampire can control their fellow pack member?" Jacob's thoughts scrambled, Edward realized the teen had finally found a way to keep his thoughts away from him. Edward grabbed Jacob's throat.

"I don't want to control you. I used to, but not anymore." He pushed Jacob back as he released him, "If Bella doesn't love me then, there's no reason for me to fight for her." Edward stepped out into the rain, the river had widened significantly. Thunder shot down at the water, hitting the metal wire Edward had been attached to.

_I'd be dead if he hadn't come out here._ Edward watched as the electricity surged through the metal wire. He watched as the metal transferred the power into the water. He slowly went through the day in his head. It had happened so quickly.

_She's the only person he cares about. I might as well leave._ Edward turned to him hearing the thought. Half of him denied that it was true, but the other tried to convince him it was.

"I have to go." Jacob walked into the forest slowly, his heart sinking with every step he took. Edward watched him leave. He thought of Bella, but felt nothing. No one had made him feel his way. No except Jacob, he couldn't deny that he had always felt strong emotions toward him. He never, however, thought he could feel this way.

_I can't do this. Not anymore. Its not fair to him…. Or me._

Edward walked after him, angry that his enemy managed to consume his thoughts within a day. His leg had healed enough for him to jog. He was slightly impressed that Jacob had managed to walk this far in such a short amount of time.

"Jacob," Edward grabbed his hand and pulled him in, pushing him against a tree as he did. "You're wrong." He pinned Jacob's hands above his head.

Jacob scoffed, _Bella's the only one you've ever thought about. She was the only one you cared about. _

_She was the only thing I cared about. Past tense._

"That was before." He pressed his body light against Jacob's, enjoying the clash of their temperatures. Jacob looked at him, even with Edward this close to him; he still did not believe the vampire cared for anyone but Bella.

"What do you care about now then?" he searched the beautiful eyes before him for an answer. He wouldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment. Edward had not proved himself to Jacob, not matter what he did to coax him Edward had yet to gain his trust. Edward smirked. Jacob was reluctant to trust his feelings, yet his body called for him.

"Its not my eyes I want you focused on," Edward leaned in closer to Jacob, their lips lightly brushing against each other. Jacob blushed lightly, he struggled to gain control of his body.

"What do you want from me?" Jacob's eyes watched Edward's lips. He wanted to kiss him, despite all the anger and frustration he'd been through, he wanted him. He knew Edward was well aware of this, and would use it against him.

_I don't want to use anything against you_. Edward smiled, his hands blocking Jacob's only way out_. I want to thank you_

_And how do you plan to do that? _Jacob's thoughts were obviously dazed and blurred by Edward's presence.

Edward pressed his lips against Jacob's, his hands snaking their way down his arms to his sides. Jacob moaned as their lips touched, Edward's cool lips massaging his warm ones. Edward smiled as Jacob's lips parted allowing him access to his mouth. When their tongues met, Edward fought back a moan. Jacob's hands slithered up Edward's neck into his hair.


	5. Chapter 5 Sumtimes we regress

Edward pulled away from Jacob, something strange had happened, besides their kiss. Jacob sighed pushing the cold vampire away from him kindly.

"Jacob," Edward grabbed his arm, the warm heat of Jacob's skin slowly fading under his touch, he removed it.

"I have to go, Sam is calling me." Jacob fought back phasing, he wanted to talk to Edward about something.

"Go, if he calling you is anything as bad as what your thoughts are telling me, you better not ignore it." Edward stepped back, allowing Jacob enough room to phase.

"Go home. I'll meet you there later." Jacob handed Edward a necklace, "She said to give this to you." Before Edward could ask anything, Jacob phased and ran away. He looked down at the necklace and smiled, knowing Alice had given it to Jacob as a way to tease Edward.

"Jacob?" Sam ran up to him, "You left Bella alone, she won't let anyone in but you. You're on guard duty. Also, youngster will be guarding the house. Quil and Leah will be around a couple of miles away so that they can attack before the Vampires come." He walked beside the wolf.

"I know what you're thinking. I can't. You know that. She doesn't know, but I do." Jacob faced his alpha, "And so does he."

"We won't be able to hold this from her much longer." Sam sighed, the situation seemed to get worse by the minuet.

"I know, but we have to try. And we have to make him her enemy, or. Or I'll loose." Jacob walked up to the door.

"Try to fight her back. I know you still have feelings for her." Sam ran off towards his post, watching the Cullen's home. Jacob climbed up to Bella's window and landed gracefully into her room.

"Jacob," Bella walked up to him, her arms heading for his head as she leaned towards his lips.

"Bella," Jacob smiled, hugging her as he dodged the kiss. Bella was slightly irritated by his reaction but hid it well.

"What. Happened?" She touched his cheek, her warmth transferring to him. Though normally he would have felt even warmer, after being in the rain with Edward, he welcomed her warmth more than he cared to admit.

"Nothing, I went to go make sure he didn't die, like you wanted me to_." Like I wanted to._ She smiled lightly, the rain began softly again, misting. She closed the windows and the curtains.

"So, are you," She turned towards him, looking all around as she spoke slowly, "going to stay with me tonight?" Sitting on the bed, she removed her sweater slowly. Jacob, expected her to have a shirt on and stood in front of her, staring down as she removed the article of clothing. She stood slowly, her hands going up his chest to his neck.

"You'll get cold if you sleep on the floor." She leaned in and kissed his lips. All she needed was Edward out of the way so she could have Jacob. And, with everything that had happened, she accomplished that. Jacob, welcoming her warmth, held her closer and returned her kiss. He felt a small pain in his heart, then remembered he'd watched Edward do this for three months and figured he was only getting even.

"Well, why don't we move to the bed?" He pushed her down, crawling over her, "This way neither one of us will get cold." He smiled, her body heated him. With the rain, his body temperature had dropped and his encounter with Edward did not help. His hands massaged Bella's back as he made his way towards her Bra. She pulled him down closer, her hands aiming for his shorts.

"Edward, if any one of us leave the house, they will attack," Rosaline sat at the family table upset.

"He's not here, the wolf wouldn't just pretend to forget. Something happened. I don't want to find out they're going to attack." Emmet looked at the family, his arm crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Alice can't see them. That would mean that we'd be going in blind. We never go in blind." Esme looked at her children, expecting them to understand her worry.

"We have before. Besides, we can sense them and we can run faster." Jasper supported his sibling, though secretly wondered if everyone blamed him.

"And if they have traps? What do we do then?" Carlisle looked at them, thinking out loud.

"We use Jacob." Jasper looked at his family, a small smile on Rosaline's and Emmet's faces. Edward looked at them.

"No, he can't. His alpha could call him and make him turn. Besides, he already tried to kill us once. Even if he did apologize for it." Alice eyed Edward, still suspicious of his story behind how they met up. Even if she had planned it, he wasn't telling them something.

"Not if Edward ordered him too, after all he has to obey him." Esme added, not thinking about the words before she spoke them. Edward slammed his fists down on the table and stood.

"Enough! We won't be using him for anything." Edward looked as his family, searching their thoughts to make sure they planned something unrelated, before leaving to his room.

"Look, the plan is simple. We run for it." Carlisle looked at the family still in the room. He was worried about Edward's protective feelings over the usage of Jacob as a passage.

Before anyone could add to his statement, the phone rang.

"Edward! It's him." Alice walked to the phone and placed it in her brother's hand. "He's with her." She whispered as she walked away, already knowing the result of the conversation. She urged the family into the garage where they could plan, while Edward spoke with the wolf.

"Hello?" Edward said, attempting not to sound saddened by his whereabouts.

"Oh good, you made it home." Jacob said, feeling strangely awkward as he secretly spoke to Edward in Bella's bed, while she was in the bathroom.

"You're not coming, are you?" Edward looked down, taking the silence as a 'no'.

"About earlier, what happened, I need to know if," He stopped.

"Don't worry about it. Obviously a mistake, I guess I just used you as a rebound. After loosing Bella I mean. Be careful when your with her, she always wanted more than I could give. She might try to get that from you, after all you don't know what its like to have to control yourself." Edward said bitterly. In the end, she would have left him for Jacob. And Jacob, despite the imprint, would leave him for her.

"That's not true." Jacob stated, looking around the room as he replayed what had happened in the room in his head.

"Alice can see the future remember? Well, now its in the past but that doesn't matter. Enjoy, then again I don't really need to tell you that now do I? Bye." Edward hung up.

"You can't care for someone you don't know." Alice hugged him, knowing how he felt.

"Here I thought Jasper was the one with that ability," he joked. Alice looked down sadly, wondering if the following news would please him.

"We're leaving to Alaska." She smiled lightly, the thought of being reunited with her family made her happy.

"When?" He looked at her, remembering the effects of denying the imprint. He wondered if not seeing Jacob would effect them both.

"In the morning of course. When it's not raining. The sun will allow us to use our reflective skin and blind the wolves as we run." Alice smiled and walked up the stairs. Edward headed to his room, trying to convince himself that he would be fine.

_I can't, Jacob will be hurt. I need him._

"Can it be undone?" Jasper leaned against the door way. "The imprint, can it be undone?" Edward looked at his brother, he seemed to hold the answer to everything.

"I don't know." Edward walked to his window and opened it, "But I'm going to see him anyways. I need to." He stepped his foot out before his brother came to his side stopping him.

"Not alone. Let me run first," Jasper began before Alice joined them.

"Before you leave, let me try something." She jumped out of the window and began running, a wolf came in front of her with another coming next to her. Jasper appeared on the other side of them.

"Here puppy!" he said before running. Alice climbed the tree and jumped from one to another, distracting the wolves on patrol as Edward made his way towards Bella's house.

Jacob looked out the window, knowing Edward was right. His revenge had backfired upon him.

"Jake? Aren't you going to sleep?" Bella asked half awake from the bed.

"you go ahead, I want to protect you the best I can. Need to keep guard." He stared out the window.

_Don't leave me. _

"_I won't."_

_Liar._

"_I can't."_

_You can_

"_I wouldn't"_

_You want to_

"_Never"_

_They're leaving_

"_I'm not"_

_Yes you are._

"_I'm here"_

_For her_

"_To save you, from her"_

_She's my friend_

"_She's a manipulator"_

_No, you are_

"_Wake up"_

_I'm not asleep_

"_I'm watching you right now, you are"_

_You're lying again aren't you? _

Jacob looked out the window, Edward could hear his thoughts and he could hear his. _Is this apart of the imprint?_


	6. Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye?

_Edward I'm on my way, you think you can hold them back? Wait, I can't hear your thoughts._ Jasper chuckled, jumping from tree to tree.

Edward scoffed and looked at the small wolf before him.

"Seth, I need to know. I'm the only one holding him back. And he's the only one keeping me here. We don't want this." Edward took a step toward the youngling.

_I can't. I don't know how. I mean its never been tested! _Seth tried to bottle up his thoughts to shield them from Edward but failed.

"It's the perfect time to test it. What was that you said?" Edward smirked as Seth delivered the last piece of evidence.

_You have to order him to do it? Oh no! Edward don't please!_ Seth whined looking up at the vampire. Jacob opened Bella's window, he had heard Seth whine and did not like how overpowered the wolf sounded.

"Seth? Who's down there?" Jacob looked down seeing Edward, his heart raced lightly.

_He came for me. _

"_Jacob, get away from me."_ Edward's voice sounded agonized in Jacob's head.

"Hello pup!" Edward smirked at the wolf knowing the effect it had on him. Jasper jumped on the tree over Edward and jumped down.

"Miss me brother?" Jasper smiled and looked up at Jacob, "I bet Bella was very comforting." Edward turned his head slightly towards Jasper, irritated by his comment.

Though he was angry at Jacob, especially after arriving and seeing him asleep with Bella, he still cared for the wolf. Jacob growled under his breath, beginning to doubt Edward's words.

"_Why won't you listen to me!"_ Edward pleaded, Jacob cringed away at how loud his voice sounded.

Get away from him Edward. Sam warned growling as he flashed his fangs at the two.

"What happened to a peaceful goodbye?" Jasper looked at Edward then the wolves who surrounded them.

"Goodbye?" Jacob looked down at the Vampire, he jumped next to him. "What?"

"You've made up your mind. And since I can't prove I'm innocent," Jasper looked at Leah, "We're moving. More than one vampire left the house tonight. Four of which are on their way to a safe location."

Jacob glared at Jasper, he didn't want to hear it from him. He needed Edward to say it to him.

"_I can't, I wouldn't be able to." _

_Say it Edward._

"It's true. I figured I'd put an end to this," Edward looked up at the window then at Jacob, "conflict."

_Watch yourself Ed, this guy is more than just conflicted_. Jasper took a step towards the tree. _How are we going to get out_?

Alice dropped right in front of them_. Grab Jacob Edward, he's our way out. They can't attack their own, they'll do just as much damage to themselves._

Edward looked at Jacob and grabbed him locking his hands behind his back. Jasper hissed at the wolves who stepped closer.

_Threaten him, go to his neck. Now Edward!_

Edward reluctantly flashed his fangs at the wolves and lowered his mouth by Jacob neck.

"Don't move, that's an order." Edward warned as he places his lips on Jacob's neck, his teeth pressed against his skin so they would not hurt the wolf.

_Don't! Please!_ Leah backed away with Seth. She would rather split from the pack than have Jacob hurt. Sam took two steps back and nodded to the others to follow after him.

"There, now we can breathe!" Jasper said playfully, _Ed, these wolves want to do more than kill us. _

"Stay back, we won't hurt him if you don't follow us. He'll come back to you in two days." Alice smiled. "And he won't be harmed at all." She turned to Edward, smirking at how much the two obviously wanted each other.

Jasper looked at Edward, _control yourself. And stop making him so nervous, I don't want Alice to think I get a kick out of this. _Jasper walked up to Alice.

Jacob's heart raced, Edward's cool skin felt good against him. His lips wishing they could touch those on his neck. He gulped nervously, Edward's hand loosened its grip of Jacob's.

_You wouldn't bite me would you?_ Jacob wondered, feeling Edward's fangs brush against his skin as he removed his lips from his warm flesh.

"_No" _

"Maybe I would," Edward smirked and tightened his grasp on the teen, he pulled him back as he walked away slowly with Alice and Jasper watching the wolves.

_Liar_ Jacob sighed, _what are you going to do to me?_

Edward thought something to himself then shook it away and stopped, they'd reached the tunnel.

"Nothing, If you promise not to do anything stupid." Edward pushed him into the tunnel and waited for Alice and Jasper to get a hold Of Jacob, before entering.

"Jacob, relax. Jasper didn't kill your father. We have evidence, but we don't know what it means just yet." Alice walked Jacob down a flight of stairs to a steel room.

"And until you can prove he didn't do it I'll still hold him accountable." Jacob looked as Jasper, he wasn't angry at him. Somehow, Jacob knew that he didn't do it. But Jasper didn't know that.

"Actually, He does. He can feel what you do." Edward smirked, bumping against Jacob as he made his way into the room.

_Why are we here?_

"You're letting him sleep in the suite? That's for two people Alice! He can't take up everything there! What if he ruins it?" Jasper looked at Alice confused.

_Suite? Please. There's nothing here!_

"Jacob, you should really rely less on your sight." Edward walked down to the wall and looked back at the wolf.

"Jasper, Edward will make sure he doesn't" Alice replied, having a separate conversation with Jasper.

"Sometimes things aren't as they appear ," Edward walked into the wall, or so Jacob thought. When he walked down to where Edward had gone, he realized there was a secret passage, one that would not be seen unless you walked up to it.

"Go on Jacob, we won't head out until later. The sun, it'd give off our position." Alice smiled and sealed the Steel door.

"What if he kills Edward?" Jasper looked at his mate, angry and frustrated with her.

"Hey, you can feel what I do. Trust me more. Now go to your room, if we aren't going to have watchers, we need to be separate to create a distraction if they somehow get in." Alice walked down the hall into another room and sat down, reading.

"She gave them the sealed room because she wants them to do more than just talk." Jasper sighed then shuttered and entered a different room. He began to tune his violin so he could play the one song that would make him happier.

Alice grabbed her phone and called her father once she heard Jasper playing, "Carlisle?" She looked down sitting on the couch.

"Alice, did you put them in the room?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I don't know if this is going to work. They both still have feelings for her, despite the imprint." Alice looked around the room nervously.

"We need to prove Jasper is innocent. He admitted to meeting Leah and giving her a sample of his shirt. Even if he was just trying to prove he had nothing to do with it, he underestimated her." Carlisle sighed.

"Edward, he's not the same. When it was Bella there was something there, a fear or something. I always thought it had to do with Jacob taking her away. But now.

"What is it? Did you see something?" Carlisle leaned closer to the phone.

"No, I mean yes. But, I don't think he's telling us everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's a reason. A reason for marrying her so suddenly. And, I think Jacob may have contributed to the fact." Alice sighed, she felt strange reporting her brother to her father.

"Explain Alice. I don't understand."

"I think, Edward found out that Bella is…." She sighed, "He knows, that she's…." She whispered lightly into the phone.


	7. Chapter 7: Making a choice

"Edward, why did you bring me here?" Jacob sat down on the soft bed. _Here I thought you were angry. _

"Who said I'm not?" Edward grabbed a bottle of water and threw it at Jacob.

"Then why are you doing this?" Jacob put the water bottle down and walked towards him. Edward watched him, smiling lightly.

"Same reason you did. Following orders." Edward turned away from him, his mind wandered too much when he stared at him.

"You don't have to follow orders." Jacob responded, standing directly behind Edward. He watched the vampire's head, afraid he'd get distracted if he looked anywhere else.

Edward smirked hearing the comment and turned to the wolf, forgetting he felt the same way. Jacob tried to concentrate on Edward's face, but found himself perusing the rest of his body. Edward, observed Jacob's chest. He moved closer to the teen, feeling his heat without touching him. He moved his head down closer to the teen, his lips not far from the wolf's.

He could hear Jacob's thoughts scattering, his heart beating faster and faster.

"You smell really bad." Edward pushed past a frozen, embarrassed and angry Jacob. "Go to bed." He sat on the couch and began reading.

_Stupid!_ Jacob clenched his teeth, gritting them and turned to Edward prepared to yell.

"Grinding and clenching your teeth is a bad habit." Edward stood and walked out to the iron door. Jacob sighed trying to control his anger then laid down on the bed provided. It was large and overly done. He wondered why there was a bed, then realized it was meant for Bella. He marched to the couch and relaxed into the cool seat.

Bella ran panting, holding her arm as she panicked looking over her shoulder. "Jacob!" Bella ran through the forest, tumbling over twigs and crawling, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jacob!" she screeched. Her eyes wide, pupils dilated. Her hair scrambled. The mud over her blending with the blood from her arm. Her faced was paler than ever and her pants were torn.

Alice jumped up, gasping as she was surrounded by Jasper's caring arms.

"Alice? Its ok." Jasper reassured her, not knowing what she had seen.

"Bella, she's in trouble Jasper. She was running from something! IT was so dark." Alice sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her head lovingly and rocked her.

"It not real Alice." Jasper pulled her back smiling. Alice looked at him confused.

"You know don't you?" Alice held his arms tightly.

"Yes. For a while. I told Rosalie. That's why she hates Bella." Jasper looked down ashamed for hiding it from his mate.

"Do you smell that? She's here." Alice looked up at Jasper afraid.

"Jacob can't hear or smell her. He's only human."

"Jasper. HE's a wolf!" Alice jumped from the couch and ran to the hall way. The steel door was open.

"Alice, I smell blood. The hatch is open." Jasper turned to her, his eyes going black.

"Jasper don't!" Alice attempted to grab him before he ran out, but failed. "Edward." She ran into the room only to find her brother sitting, holding his head.

"Alice, how could you hide this from me?" Edward looked up at her.

"I had no choice! You were going to marry her!" Alice fell to the ground crying. The memory of her vision playing in her head. Edward turned to her.

"I won't let her do this." Edward ran out, he quickly caught onto Jacob's sent and followed it.

Jasper fell onto the ground, his eyes wide as he attempted to breathe with his broken ribs.

"Can't even chase someone properly." She leaned over to him. "poor kitty cat!" she giggled and pranced around.

"You won't get away with this. Victoria." Jasper looked up at the girl, smirking.

"What's this? A smirk?" she leaned closer, "You know im not scared of you. Or Edward." She stood correctly and walked to his side, playing with the dagger in her hand.

"We will kill you." Jasper turned his head to her, calling for his brother.

"Its no use, he's not coming. And just so you know," Her exterior changed into his, "I'm not Victoria." She dropped the dagger over him laughing as he struggled to get it off.

"What are you doing?" he managed to say, he knew he wasn't bleeding but the knife had stabbed him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hurry Jasper, you might not make it on time." She laughed sounding just like him and ran towards Edward.

"Bella!" Jacob slid over to her body when he found her laying on the floor motionless.

"Jacob, help me. Jasper, he came for me too." Bella winced shivering, her head fell to the side revealing two clear punctures in her neck.

"Bella." Jacob's heart sank, he turned towards Edward as he arrived. "Where is he?"

"Jacob it's a lie. Jasper was down there with us the entire time." Edward stepped towards the wolf. "I can make sure the poison doesn't turn her."

"Or make sure it kills her." Jasper smirked from Edward's side. Jacob phased filled with anger.

Edward stepped in front of Jasper holding his hands up to Jacob.

"_Jacob don't do it."_

_Get out of my head!_ Jacob charged towards Jasper, only to be tackled by the vampire seconds later.

"You know, you should really learn to control your anger." Jasper smiled playfully. Edward pulled his brother off the wolf and stepped between the two.

"Pick a side Edward. He wants us dead." Jasper eyes narrowed onto Edward's.

_He killed my father and tried to kill Bella. He deserves to die! Jacob growled, he stepped over Bella. _

"What's gotten into you Jasper? This isn't you." Edward took a step toward Jacob and away from Jasper.

"Edward watch out!" Alice pointed at towards a wolf that was approaching them.

_Sam? _

"Jacob!" Jasper arrived at his side, "I killed him, with Edward's help." He ran away from the arriving wolves. Alice stood her ground with Edward, they were on vampire property.

_Jacob bring her over here._

Jacob shook his head and looked at Edward. _You helped him? How could you! You're going to die!_

Bella whimpered lightly pointing her finger at Edward.

"He's the one." She managed to say before finally giving in.

"Edward, lets go." Alice pulled on her brother's arm, she'd seen this before. Bella pointing at him. It was mostly blurred and dark because of the wolves, but she didn't need her gift to tell her they were ready to kill.

Edward watched as Bella's eyes went black then back to normal.

"Jacob, you made your choice. Now, you will die." Alice looked at the wolf, uncertain why the words had escaped her lips. Let alone how she felt so certain of it.

"There is a way to get rid of the Imprint." Edward pulled out the book he'd been reading before. "And I just found it." He ran away with Alice towards Jasper.

Jacob chose Bella, and Edward would never forget that.


	8. Chapter 8 Tricking the Fools

Edward marched through the forest towards Alaska, Alice and Jasper followed after him.

"Edward, you know what jasper said. She could kill him." Alice struggled to get her brother to listen to her. He was blinded by pain.

Edward regarded that thought with little care. Yes, I hurt to know that Jacob had chosen Bella over him. Jacob had imprinted on him and caused him to feel these things. Knowing that Bella could kill him hurt, but not as much as being betrayed did.

"Edward, I have proof now. That shape shifter, it had venom. It's supposed to slowly kill a wolf or human, which could be mistaken for vampire venom." Jasper hurried next to Edward, he knew his brother was in pain.

"Edward please! Listen to him!" Alice pleaded stopping. Edward turned abruptly to her, he had had enough of their talking and thinking.

"No! Venom means nothing! They will say that we're making it up Alice. It doesn't matter anymore, he chose her. He dug his own grave and is happy." Edward glared at his sister, his eyes filled with remorse.

"He made a mistake that you can save him from. If he dies, his blood is on YOUR hands!" Jasper watched his brother, slightly frightened by having yelled at him.

"I can't save my brother from being framed. How can I save him?" Edward sighed and sat down a log. Jasper sat next to him, Alice looking down feeling just as miserable as Edward.

"My sent, its not that unique. Bella has a shirt in her closet, in a black duffel bag. It has my sent on it from the day me and her got stuck in that cave." Jasper grinned knowing Edward would be more than happy to frame Bella for it.

Edward's eyes met Jasper's then Alice's. They needed a plan, and they needed it fast.

"Call Carlisle. We go back in the morning." Edward stood slowly. Jasper smiled and nodded at Alice who had already taken out her phone and called her father. She could not tell what would happen but she didn't care.

X X X X X X X X X

"Jacob, I made you a cup of tea." Bella placed the cup on her night table in front of the wolf on her bed. "It's the only thing we have," she sat down next to him. Jacob grabbed her cup and placed it on the table.

"Don't you want tea?" Bella looked at him, he'd been quiet since Edward had left him. Jacob brushed Bella's hair out of her face and smiled lightly. He moved his hand down to her neck and kissed her. How could he have been so stupid? Maybe, the imprint was wrong. He belonged with Bella, not Edward.

"No, I want you." He leaned in towards her and kissed her soft lips. She accepted his warmth and pulled him closer. He was almost hers.

THE NEXT DAY (a/n: sorry so much happens in a day.)

"We'll try our best Edward." Carlisle looked at his son, he was uncertain of the plan. Emmet did not agree with any of it for fear of loosing Rosalie. Esme seemed happy to help knowing it would help her son.

"Lets go?" Esme smiled glowing at her son.

"Are you sure this will work? We won't be able to hide, they'll see us coming." Rosalie said angry that she was brought into the problem.

"You're family, you have to do this anyways. IT doesn't matter if it works, we need to try." Carlisle nodded at Edward, trying to offer support.

"Exactly, we need to make sure all the wolves are lured out. Edward should only need five minuets to speak with Jacob and get him to call the wolves off." Jasper stood next to his brother confidently.

"If he can't get him to do so, Plan B is to get together and defend ourselves." Alice looked at Edward, knowing he still did not feel comfortable with it.

"Well, we can't stand around here all day." Emmet began running towards the wolves, their sent unbelievably strong. The rest of the family ran after him, heading in different directions to lure the patrol.

"Jacob! The vampires are all coming!" Sam phased and ran from the house towards Carlisle. The others focused on the rest of the Cullen family. Jacob closed the window and held Bella in his arms.

"They're coming back for you." Jacob looked down at her. Why did they want her?

"_She's not the one I'm after."_

"Jacob?" Bella looked up at him. He wasn't paying attention, which meant she could get away. She stepped backwards towards her closet, Jacob staring at the window.

"Edward." He mumbled. Bella held the bag in her hand, looking back at Jacob.

"Jacob." Edward stepped towards him, knowing Bella held the evidence in her hands.

"Get out." Jacob warned through clenched teeth. Leah at Edward's side growled at Bella.

"There's something you should know about Bella." Edward made his way towards her, only to be blocked by Jacob's body. Bella eyed the door, she could make a run for it.

"Get out now!" Jacob looked at Leah, "Traitor." Angry Leah jumped towards Bella, Jacob jumped on to her. Distracted with Leah, Jacob left Bella open to Edward.

"Jacob?" Bella took a step back.

"He's busy." Edward grabbed the bag from her, twisting her arm behind her back as he did. Leah backed away and guarded Edward. She hated helping the vampire, but she cared too much about Jacob.

"What are you doing?" Jacob looked at Edward angry. Edward threw the bag at him.

"It's the poison that was in your father before he died. And the shirt Bella used to disguise her sent." Edward slammed her against the closet door. Leah opened the bag with her mouth and pushed it to Jacob. He stared down at the evidence, Edward had been telling the truth.

"How?" he looked at Bella confused.

"She's not really Bella. Never had been. She's a shapeshifter." Edward banged her head, and she turned into him. "She killed Bella." He banged it again, this time she turned into two people then back into one.

"What is this?" Sam stood in the door way, the wolves behind him. Jacob looked at the window, where Edward's family now stood.

"Evidence" Alice looked at the shape shifter.

"That proves." Emmet smirked

"That I'm" Jasper took a step towards her.

"Innocent." Jacob finished for them.

"You're making a mistake. Bella's not dead." She giggled laughing. "She can shift too. Only, she shifts other people's emotions." She laughed cruelly looking at Edward.

"Edward?" Jasper appear at his side. "Don't!" Edward let go of her at turned to Jacob.

"What's going on?" Jacob looked between Edward and Jasper. Edward's fist went up, and Jacob flew across the room.

"You will pay, for betraying me." Edward ran out with the shape shifter into the forest.

"Jacob!" Alice went to his side, "Stop him. You can control him the way he controls you."

"That's not apart of the imprint." Quil commented from the side.

"I can't force him to do anything." Jacob held his jaw, it had already begun to heal.

"Yes you can." Jasper turned to the wolf, "he almost turned on fake me for you."

"Almost won't do anything." Carlisle looked at his son.

"Damn it." Rosalie looked at the wolf. "He can't do anything he knows will hurt you." Emmet looked at his mate confused. Alice smiled.

"He didn't tell Bella about the imprint to protect you. He came back to protect you from Bella. He almost betrayed Jasper because he didn't want to make you hurt yourself. He came back today to save you. I bet she pour the poison somewhere in a drink or food she planned to give you." Esme stepped towards the wolf. He seemed fine at the moment but that's how his father had started.

"We're going with you Jacob." Quil stepped towards his fellow pack member.

"No, I'll go with him. I can tell if Edward's feelings are sincere. He won't be able to trick Jacob that way if I'm there. You stay here, no one will get hurt."

X X x X x X

"I won't let him turn my brother on me." Edward stood in the middle of the forest, alone.


	9. Chapter 9 Death near by

Jacob ran next to Jasper towards Edward, they slowed as they realized he was alone.

"Edward?" Jacob walked towards him.

"Stay back, He'll hurt you!" Jasper warned from near by. Edward's head snapped up, Jacob had hypnotized Jasper. Now he would pay. Jacob took Jasper's words into consideration but moved towards the Vampire regardless.

"Jacob? I had a conversation with someone you know. They told me there's a way to undo an imprint." Edward smirked. Jasper ran towards the house, he needed the wolves more than he expected to.

"That's impossible Edward." Jacob stepped closer to him, "They lied to you."

"Let's try it." Edward stepped towards him.

"No, lets not." Jacob stood in front of the vampire frightened.

"I give the orders here."

Bella watched from afar, sighing in discontent.

"If Jacob dies it won't work." She turned to the brunette next to her.

"Well sister, it seems your plan worked too well." She sat next to Bella on the trees.

"Plan b?" she stood slowly, turning her head to Karen.

"Plan B." Karen extended her hand over the field before them.

"Wake him up." She looked down at the field smiling. A beam of light came out of Karen's hand covering the field.

"This time, make sure Edward does what he's told."

Xn ADJSDK - my suckish lines!

"Jake, who is it?" Bella leaned towards him. Edward looked at the wolf confused, he'd been here before.

"What do you mean?" Edward looked at the wolf, knowing the thought had originated from him. Bella turned to Edward then to Jacob.

"I need to leave." Jacob walked out, something was familiar about it.

"You'll need to be more specific." Edward looked at the wolf sighing. He did not enjoy the situation.

"I thought you could read minds." Jacob got on his bike. He like he'd entered a memory and wandered freely through it.

"That's impossible." Edward replied lightly, his eyes betraying his words.

"Why are you here?" Jacob observed the vampire, he was lost in thought.

"Bella wants to know who you imprinted on?" Edward looked around. Jacob got off his bike and stood next to Edward.

"Don't leave the house. Stay with her." Jacob looked down.

_What am I saying?_

"Jacob?" Bella stood at the door looking out at the two. Something was different, she didn't like it.

"Well," Edward put his hand on the bike, putting a note into the side of the handle bar, "If you won't tell me at least tell her."

"Is that an order?" Jacob glared at the vampire, eyeing the note.

"Suggestion." He stepped back and walked to Bella. Jacob snatched the note and read it.

"Jacob you shouldn't ride you bike." She looked at him concerned.

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

Jacob looked towards Bella.

_Wake up Jacob!_

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

_Wa- wake U-up!_

"Jacob?" Bella looked at him, his vision blurring.

He fell to the floor.

_Jake…..ob!_

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep _

_He's not breathing!_

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Edward ran to him. "Jacob?"

"What did you do!" Bella screamed from the door.

Jacob blinked, Edward was leaning over him his hair dishevled they were inside.

He blinked again, they were outside and Bella was screaming at Edward blaming him.

"Jacob." Edward spoke slowly, his voice echoed in Jacob's head.

_Don't do this_. Jacob looked him. Edward spoke but what he said did not match the movements of his mouth.

_Jacob. Jacob Jacob Jacob. Jacob Jacob Jacob. Jacob Jacob Jacob. Jacob Jacob _

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

Edward's voice echoed in his head. Everything went dark. The beeping sound slowly fading away.


	10. Chapter 10: Switching lives

"Edward" Bella whispered through her tears, she walked towards her boyfriend. "Why won't you look at me?"

Edward stood looking out the window, his eyes wide and pupils small as Jacob's last images repeated over and over in his head. Bella stepped behind him tears streaming down.

"Edward? Please talk to me" She reached her hand out to grab his shoulder. Edward, tense from Jacob's thoughts, grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She yelled frightened as she hung, choking from the hand Edward held at her neck.

"Get out," he released her and returned to his previous position, avoiding her. Bella broke out crying as she looked down at the hospital floor. Alice slid the door loudly as she entered and ran to Bella.

"Bella, it'll be alright." She held her sister-in-law looking up at her brother worried. "I told you not to come." She helped the younger girl out, handing her to Jasper. Sympathetically, Jasper held Bella petting her head as she sobbed. Alice closed the door and turned slowly looking at the hospital bed. She put her hand on the foot of the bed looking down wanting to cry.

"Edward." She turned her eyes from the wolf that had been hidden by the excessive amount of tubing which supported his breathing and monitored his health.

"Don't" Edward turned to her, his eyes filled with pain and suffering, "please Alice."

"It's not her fault. It's just a dream!" Alice yelled, the thought of her brother losing everything which made him sane pained her.

"But it's always her! Every single one Alice! How can I just sit here and pretend like its not true!" Edward raised his voice cautious of the comatose boy between them.

"Listen to yourself! I'm telling you its not her. You heard what Sam said yesterday! He hasn't imprinted yet in everyone of his dreams he's imprinted to you." Alice sighed looking down. Edward took a step back.

"How do you she's not the one making you say that?" Edward observed his sister, hearing her think _I don't_ was enough for him.

"Don't punish her anymore, she's your wife!" Edward turned away from his sister, "and she's pregnant."

Edward froze. _Pregnant _

"You've fallen into his dreams. It's time you came out of them." Alice put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "You can't really believe that his dreams express the truth. They're just the result of the accident, the coma."

"no," Edward whispered and pulled away from her. Carlisle stepped into the room, looking down.

"It seems as though, the coma is not a result of the accident." He looked up at Edward, "someone is trying to kill him." Edward looked at Alice then walked over to Jacob confused.

"Why? Do you know who it is?" Edward turned to his father, expect him to say Bella's name.

"It doesn't matter." Carlisle sighed and walked over to Jacob.

"What do oyu mean it doesn't matter!" Edward growled at his father insulted by the comment.

"His heart can't handle it. The next time, he's going to die." Carlisle looked at his son, "By the look on your face, I know that won't be much longer."

Edward's chest cringed as he fell back into the chair staring at the wolf. Alice looked down, she knew Edward would go after Bella. But would he risk his child's life for a wolf he once despised.

"Edward don't be rash." She looked at her brother worried. His eyes narrowed on her as he stood.

"Don't try to stop me Alice." Edward made his way to the door. Carlisle grabbed his arm and pushed his son back.

"Edward. It's your child. I won't let you kill your wife along with our new family member." The blond glared at him angrily.

"She's a witch. Whose to say she won't go after you next? Step out of the way." Edward threatened looking down at his father.

"There's no proof of that." Carlisle pressed on.

Edward pointed back at Jacob, "He's all the proof I fucking need!" Pushing his father out of the way he ran into the hall. Emmet grabbed him as soon as Edward some out. Nurses scurried away as the two fought violently. Sam and Jasper helped Emmet restrain Edward from Bella. She sat behind them crying and sobbing. Edward managed to push them off and grab Bella's neck. Rosaline removed his hand and helped the wolves and her brothers as they pushed Edward back into Jacob's room.

"Jesus! Sam you made him crazy!" Quil exclaimed as he struggled to hold Edward down.

"It's not my fault! Jacob's dreams are making him nuts!" Sam complained holding Edward down.

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled, everyone went silent. Edward stopped moving and looked at the ten people who were forced to push him down. Alice was shuddering in the corner, scared with Rosaline. Outside Bella smirked, weeping again once again when Alice came to her. Edward froze, he turned slowly to Jacob.

"Edward?" Emmet released him and back away. The others followed in his steps. Carlisle walked over to Jacob and looked at his son.

"Edward. What's wrong?" Carlisle leaned forward. Edward's eyes had gone completely white, his cheeks filled in with blood as he gasped.

"Edward?" Alice ran in worried. Edward chocked spitting blood. When he stood, his skin had blood flowing through it and his eyes glowed. Sam took at step forward, unable to believe his eyes.

"Jacob." Sam hugged Edward as he was responded by a smile. Quil sat down in shock.

"What do you mean?" Alice whispered. Quile turned to the body on the hospital bed.

"They're switching places." Quil sighed rubbing his eyes. He was relieved that his fellow pack member would be ok. So happy he could cry.


	11. Chapter 11: The truth in it all

A/n: I know I don't thank you enough for review so Shout out to Teambellaedward for always reviewing!

Comment of the week: "okay im kinda lost here, but i totally enjoyed this chapter! plz update soon!:D" ~ ILUVSETH

Keep reviewing please!

"Switching places?" Bella ran in shocked and looked at Jacob. A wide grin was spread over his face.

"How is this possible?" Carlisle looked at the body on the bed as if slowly morphed into his son. Sam smiled, Jacob was coming back. He'd completely forgotten the fact that Edward would now be the one in trouble. His heart did not work, and part of his skull was missing. Jacob would have healed easily, something that could not be said for Edward.

"How can two unconnected people change places with a mere look!" Alice exclaimed angrily. At this, the wolves froze. The smiled faded as Jacob finished the transfer. Bella looked at Jacob, she stepped away.

"They're connected somehow." Sam observed Jacob, worried over what the change could mean. Jacob moved his head around uncomfortably, his throat burned. Feeling where his fangs would be, he realized they were growing but his body did not morph.

"Jacob?" Quil's eyes widened, "He's a halfbreed!" Sam snapped his head towards him then back at the younger wolf.

"What the hell is a half breed?" Emmet asked, backing away from the animal before him.

"That's not possible when a vampire bites a wolf we die! We've seen it countless times before!" Leah responded.

"Edward would never bite Jacob." Jasper looked at the beast before him, beginning to believe his brother had.

"Jacob. They were just dreams. You were in a car accident. You and Edward just switched," Rosalie began.

"I'm not stupid. My dreams were meant to emphasize who cause the incident. Something I made clear to your brother. He wasn't going crazy, he was learning something you couldn't understand." Jacob's voice was deep and sounded enraged by his peers.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked from the corner. She could not loose her son. He was an irreplaceable part of the family. Losing him hurt more than her transformation into a vampire, somehow she knew she'd end up having to burry his body.

"When you cease to dream, you cease to live." Jacob made his way to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "He's alive. I won't let him die. You won't watch him be buried."

"How do you know? IF it wasn't for you he'd have never been in this situation you stupid mutt." Rosalie stiffened as Jacob turned to her.

_He has Edward's gift. _Carlisle

_But does that mean?_ Esme

_Is Edward human now?_ Sam

_Damn. How will he die now?_ Bella

Jacob growled turning to her. All of this happened because of her. He should have never trusted her in the first place. She ruined his life, his plans. If it wasn't for her he would have never met the Vampire who made all this happen. He would not have fallen for the one person he'd end up bonded to. If it wasn't for her his father would still be alive and Edward would not be in a life death situation.

Bella backed away further, "Alice." She grabbed the girl pulling her between her and Jacob. "Help me."

Jacob's fangs grew to the tip of his bottom lip, "I'll kill you. If he dies." Sam looked between the two and grabbed Alice away from Bella. Wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from running to stop Jacob. Quil and the others grabbed onto the rest of the Cullen family, except Carlisle. He stood still watching Jacob and Bella.

"Dad! Do something!" Rosalie screamed unable to move. The wolf held her pressing on all the right pressure points. Jacob kept note of the Vampire on his right, but felt no danger from him. His thoughts were concentrated on why Bella was being targeted.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jacob." Bella whined she covered her stomach as if to shield the child from him.

_Why isn't it working?_

"Hey Bella," Jacob smiled the way he used to.

_It worked_! She smiled seeing he was normal.

"I can read your mind." He announced. Everyone froze, turning to the wide eyed brunette.

_SHIT!_

_a/n: short I'm sorry but ill have it longer next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12 AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Twilight Children & others, I realize that I haven''t explained everything well. And I know im not a very good writer. I realize I may need a betta, but first let me explain. I hate romance to the very core of my being. I write stories to try to make sense of my life and dreams. I will try to make it better for you, but realize im a horror/ myster. Delusional/ crazy writer. I'm sorry I updated the same chapter again, I recently started taking meds for depression and its got me all weird. I will update one more chapter AFTER this note. If you reviewers think Im bad and should stop tell me. You want me to tell you the end and I will. You want me to continue I will. I'm sorry if it seems like im over reacting, I just want honest reviews. I refuse to continue a story if people can't understand I will stop and explain it. Send my your questions w/e. I'll start with this explanation.

WARNING IF YOU DO NOT HATE MY WRITING AND DON'T WANT TO LOOSE THE SURPRISE DON'T READ!

I WAS PLANNING ON EXPLAINING IT AT THE END BUT I GUESS ILL RUIN THE SURPRISE

Alright so begging with KAREN.

Karen is bella's manifestation, her magical twin. She came from Bella's imagination.

The reason why Cullen's are acting weird is because Bella is controlling them, all of them.

The shapeshifter is an illusion that Bella casted from herself.

Also the reason scenes jump is because well, I try to show different sides that are happening at the same time but when I try to make a line it just gets deleted when I upload it.


	13. Chapter 13: Explaining The Bond

"Emmet, Quil. Grab her." Carlisle looked away, rubbing his forehead with his hand. The two quickly listened, despite Quil's silent protests.

"Carlisle? She's our daughter!" Esme pulled away from the wolf who restrained her. Alice struggled to be released.

"Edward is our son!" Carlisle shivered lightly and looked at Jacob, "We need to save him."

"Let me go!" Bella screamed, her eyes reddened. Jasper broke free and forced Emmet and Quil away from her.

"She's pregnant with Edward's child!" Jasper screamed at his father and Jacob. His clenched fingers dug into his skin.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Swoosh. Beep. Beep. Beep. Swoosh.

Carlisle went to his son's side, "Edward?"

"Why is it beeping?" Sam turned to the machine, confused.

"I thought vampires don't have heartbeats." He eyed the doctor, forgetting Bella was the cause.

"They don't" Alice whispered under her breath, she was released and fell to the floor. Jacob kept his eye on Jasper and Bella.

_Jacob, if you want him alive, let me leave._

_Never._

_Then watch him die slowly, time will catch up to him now that you have his immortal abilities._

_I'll turn him._

_You don't know how_

_Carlisle will._

_Not again, especially since they know how much Edward valued his humanity_.

"Edward?" Carlisle smiled, holding the warm hand. "You're human!"

"Jacob." Edward managed to say, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Jacob turned towards the former vampire. Coming from Edward, his name cause pain and happiness.

Good bye. Bella ran out, unnoticed by anyone other than Jacob. Sam remembered the brunette and turned to the corner where she had been.

"Damn it! Bella's gone!" he walked outside of the room, hoping to see her running.

"Where's jasper?" Alice searched her family for an answer, any one besides one including Bella.

"Hey, I could only find chocolate pudding." Jasper walked into the room, dropping the food in his hands as he saw Jacob.

"I'd say keep your thoughts to yourself but, I guess you can't really." Jacob sighed, sitting down.

"Jasper!" Alice hugged him, "wait a minuet, then who helped bella?"

"Bella." Jacob leaned forward and looked at Edward, "you need to know something."

Everyone stopped at looked at the wolf, hoping to finally get some sort of explanation for everything.

"I, imprinted on two people who were mated with each other." He looked up at the large group, confusion spread across their faces.

"Bella, Edward, and I are all bonded to each other." Jacob looked down, attempting to hide the frustration in his voice and face. "She's using her bond with him to take away his 'magic'. I tried to get Edward to accept our bond, through the dreams. I wanted him to see the truth."

Alice sat next to him, "magic?"

"When a bond is created, it consists of magic. She's draining him. I used our bond to put me into his body and him into mine. A transfer, he's human because of what she and I did. Only, she made it so that time would slowly catch up to him."

Esme gasped looking at her son, he'd transformed into an 30 year old man.

"She won't let me switch back." Jacob fought back a sob, "She's using my bond to her against me."

"IF she dies." Jasper turned away from them, "you and Edward do to?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes."

A/n: I am getting someone to review my stories! However, she does not like yaoi. So… any volunteers to read it before I post? ^^ Sorry for shortness I'll try to update once a week. On Sunday. I will update again this Sunday so yeah.

Review please. I will be continuing until im told to stop or I reach the end. . I just realized we are only half way through.


	14. Chapter 14: It's not mine

"What do we do?" Esme glanced at her son, if he were human, his chances of living had slimmed.

"Kill Edward and bring him back to life. Now that he is human, it shouldn't be that hard." Jacob stood, his eyes gleamed like stars.

"Where are you going?" Sam stood up straight, they had a vampire wolf and witch to worry about now.

"I promise you, I will solve your problems." Jacob stood, taking the form of a werewolf.

Emmet stood by Jacob, "I'm going with you." Carlisle sighed and nodded, unsure of what he'd just agreed to.

"The girls stay here with Edward," Quil began, before being punched by an angered Leah.

"I'm not going to let her get away with this either." She opened the window and jumped out, running on the first sent she found.

"Kill him now. Turn him into a vampire." Jacob's voice deepened. "You'll it's worked when my fangs have gone."

"No, Edward always hated that he was a vampire. Doing it again," Alice began.

"Is the only way he'll survive." Jacob turned away, his voice coarse. "Do it, NOW!"

Esme nodded and removed the machines from Edward's body.

"Will it hurt?" Rosalie asked under her breath.

Jacob nodded, "But no more than knowing I killed him."

Carlisle bit down on Edward's arm, beginning the transition.

A/N: I think you all know how that goes! So Skipping forward to Bella

"He's coming." Karen sat next to Bella, floating above the tree branch.

"To bad he can't cause me harm." Bella smirked, " I wonder what would happen if we changed things up a little." She held up her hand, ready to cast another illusion across them.

"Wait just a little longer, I have a feeling Edward will be joining us." Karen jumped down, splitting herself into six replicas as she landed gracefully.

"Hello boys!" She greeted the wolves and Emmet.

Bella watched, thankful Edward was not there to distinguish who was who.

"Lets play a game! Which one is the real me?" each one of Karen's replicas divided into five other clones.

Bitch I'm going to destroy you for everything you did to Edward

Jacob! Keep your head in the game.

I'm going to enjoy killing her.

Quil, careful I might not see you as I'm destroying all of them.

Emmet stood in the middle of all the growling wolves, together they would destroy Bella.

He enjoyed the thought of murdering the one responsible for his brother's distress the last few years.

**Hospital**

Edward awoke, his body burned. A sensation which seemed too familiar.

"Edward?" he heard Alice question.

"That's impossible." Carlisle

"Edward, Jacob is going to kill Bella." Jasper

Edward forced his eyes open and stared at his family. They were all there, except Emmet.

"Wolves?" he whispered with all his strength.

"Yeah, Emmet Jacob and the wolves are going after Bella. Edward I know she's bad but she has your child!" Rosalie started, Esme silenced her.

"No," Edward sat up. "It's not mine."

A/n: I know I said I would update earlier but, I've decided to STOP making it long and just get down to the point. Least now you know Bella's baby isn't Edward's! But then whose is it? And does the father know? I haven't decided but I will update when I can. Two or three chapters left!


	15. Chapter 15: Death

A/n: OMG! Ok im so sorry for this super duper long wait I know the story sucks and probably not worth waiting for but if any of you actually read and review this chapter THANK YOU! I've been having problems with my computer and haven't had time to update this story yet. Anyways here we go! ENJOY!

JACOB

The cold forest was disguised by a thick fog, making the trees around him nearly impossible to see as he ran. He could smell Edward near by and Bella as well. But no matter how far he ran, it seemed like he were only running in circles. He stopped to catch his breath and make a scratch on the tree. He had to make sure he wasn't running in circles. Even if it slowed him down.

Where were the others? How could he have let his anger devour him so?

FLASHBACK

"Jacob! Wait! That's the wrong one!" Emmet warned from behind, attempting to keep up with the wolf's speed.

"Hey Jakey poo!" Bella waved as she floated from tree to tree, " Is it just me or do you smell Eddie?"

Jacob looked up at her, his heart stopping. She smirked. That evil bitchy smirk. An Jacob was consumed in anger, following her without questioning his heading.

END FLASHBACK

Jacob howled, but heard no one responded to him. Had he really gone this far, or had he hit his head so hard he could no longer hear. Perhaps his nose was ticking him. He ran off, howling, without realizing that the tree he had scratched had miraculously healed.

EDWARD

The sun gleamed down through the trees, Edward looked around. When he left the hospital it was night, now the sun was out. Though, according to his watch it was still 9pm. He shook his head, it must be broken.

"Jacob where are you?" he whispered, running around. Every scent he followed lead to the same spot, yet there was no one there. The sent just died in the same spot.

He couldn't smell Bella and couldn't hear any thoughts. The silence scared him. Either they were all dead or he was dreaming. One of the two was more favorable than the other. He sighed, the sunlight reflecting from his skin as if he were a mirror.

Suddenly a wave of thoughts hit him. Frightening him to his core.

_Daddy?_

_There's a rogue!_

_Kill him_

_Do it!_

_No, he's harmless_

_Until he feasts on _

_Enough!_

_Get him!_

_Daddy no!_

_My baby!_

Edward turned swiftly towards a rustling heading towards him. He braced himself for an attack, but found that his "attacker" was but a child of five.

He looked up at him, frightened yet firm. Edward relaxed and smiled softly, he did not want the child to be afraid of him. The boy stepped towards him cautiously. Worried thoughts flooded Edward's brain.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm looking for my friends." Edward smiled going down on his knees. The child stepped out into the sun, and Edward stiffened.

"They're going to kill you. My dad, and the others. Mommy says your family tried to kill me." The kid announced. Edward looked into the child's eyes, he knew them.

"We would never hurt innocent people, unless we were trying to protect ourselves from them. In which case we would bind their wrists and give them a rope burn." Edward whispered. The child stood in front of him. He smelled familiar. God who was he? And why was he here?

"My daddy, says my real mommy was killed by a vampire with hair like yours. But, for some reason I can't hate you." The little boy stated.

"I thought your mommy said we tried to kill you, not her." Edward asked, confused. The child seemed to be able to read his mind, because he could feel the confusion in Edward's mind.

"That's not my real mommy I jus call 'er that cause I don't got one." The kid smiled.

"What's your name?" Edward realized he had not asked.

"Ed but my dad don't like it. So they call me Sean. He says it reminds him of the vamp who killed my mom. I woulda died if she hadn't birthed me before they got to her." Sean smiled nodding.

"Your father, his name is Jacob?" Edward stared into the beautiful eyes. He already knew the answer.

"Jacob Black, yup! How'd ya know?" Sean asked. Edward hugged him.

"Does you Dad hate your name because its short of Edward?" he asked, his body numb. He was dreaming, he had to be.

"Uncle Sam says he doesn't hate it. It just hurts too much to hear it. I think he was close to the vamp Ed. You're not dreaming. Cause that would mean I'm not real." Sean's voice changed slightly. Edward looked at him, he was older now.

"Yeah, it's a curse or sickness or sumtin. It's gonna go away eventually. My dad says its just til I'm 18 den immma be like one of dose people who never grow old. He says its in my jeans. Tho, I guess hes right cause I can hear peoples thoughts and morph into a wolf. My dad can only morph and talk to oder animals!" Sean smiled proud of himself.

"Where I'm from, your mother is still pregnant. With you. And your father hates her." Edward whispered. Where the hell was he?

"I guess ur in a different universe or sumtin. Maybe the future! Cause my daddy used to hate my mommy Bell. She was mean. Uncle Sam says so! But she ma mommy I gotta luv 'er."

"Get away from him, now." A bloody Jacob threatened from the shadows.

"Daddy!" Sean ran to him and hugged him, "This vamp is nice!"

"He killed your mother." Jacob spit towards Edward, holding Sean away from him. Edward shook his head, what the hell was going on?

BELLA

"Look at them, sleeping." She walked over to Jacob, whispering in his ear, "Eddie, I'm sorry…"

JACOB

"I know its hard cause your brother is here, but we need to stick to the plan. Kill Jacob, for our child!" Bella begged from afar.

Jacob smiled to himself, finally having found some life. He ran towards the talking, not paying much attention to their discussions. Before he knew it, he was standing behind Bella, unphased and naked.

"Bella," Edward brushed her hair back with his hand, "We'll kill Jacob together." Edward smiled and kissed her, pulling her closer to him, all the while his eyes were on Jacob.

Jacob stepped back, what the hell was going on?

"Edward?" his heart hurt, as if he'd just lost his life to Bella. "No." Bella turned to him, realizing he was standing behind her.

"Jake. Edward and I are happy together." She put her hands on her pregnant belly.

"You have to die." Edward stated simply. Jacob shook his head.

"No. Try to kill me, you won't succeed." Jacob phased growling. Bella looked at him confused. He was supposed to be hurt and fall to the ground crying!

"Try to kill me Jacob." Edward pressed. Bella watched her puppet, worried the wolf was not fooled.

"with pleasure!" Jacob jumped on the Vampire and clawed him viciously.

BELLA

"NO!" she stepped away from the half awake wolf. "How is this possible?"

EDWARD

Edward ran through the forest, Jacob right behind him. "Jacob please! Wake up! This is a dream!"

"If it were my dream you'd already be dead!" Jacob ran, his speed increasing quickly.

"I didn't kill Bella!" Edward turned to him, stopping. He was getting nowhere. He figured if he died in his dream he would wake up.

"Lier!" Jacob threw him down on the ground.

"Jacob, killing her meant hurting you. I wouldn't be able to do that. Not after learning that the child was yours!" Edward pleaded as Jacob's nails dug into him.

"except that he's not mine." Jacob growled, "He's got Bella's hair, your abilities. The only thing that makes the others think his mine is that he's got my eyes. You took away my freedom when you killed her. I don't know whether or not that child is mine or yours!"

"I refused to touch her. That child is not mine! You're the one who tricked me into giving her to you by making me think it was yours!" Edward screamed. Jacob let his grip lighten up.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" he asked, "why don't you defend yourself?"

"I just want you to be happy. If that means killing me, go ahead. I lost the reason to live when the Jacob I knew died and was replaced by you." Edward looked away.

"Edward." A voice stated. Edward wasn't sure whether or not it was a question. "how could you do this to me! How can you pick her over me! "

Edward's eyes searched the Jacob before him for some kind of clue, but everything slowly faded and his body began to burn.

BELLA

"The others won't wake in time to save you Jacob," Bella looked down at him, knife in her hand. "Let's see if Eddie can fight back." She dragged the knife across Jacob's chest, cutting into his skin. Jacob whimpered below her, falling back into the dream state. Losing to the vampire.

"There we go," Bella noticed the wounds slowly healing, "no you don't," she re cut them. Making them deeper and longer. Blood squeezed out of his skin, pouring into the ground below him and making pools on bloody mud.

Edward's eyes opened slowly to the smell of the blood. Next to him, the wolves were all tied and growling. Their feet were tied together, sides covered in dry blood with pointy collars and leashes tieing them to the trees. Trying to break free meant risking tearing their vitals. The growled and whimpered staring behind him.

_Edward! _Sam screamed. _She's killing Jacob! Emmet's broken and twisted under a tree. Please help Jake! Get up! _

Edward tried to move his body but felt weak.

_He can't move, she paralyzed him remember!_ Leah thought to Sam.

_Vamp get up and save Jacob! Please!_ Paul begged. They whined unable to move.

Edward forced his pained fingers to move and slowly made his arms start to drag him to a tree. He needed to get up.

Bella smiled concentrating on Jacob's groaning body. She spat in his wounds and ripped them open as soon as they healed even a little. His shaking body attempted to wake him, but the pain put him to sleep.

Edward bit back a growl, seeing how Bella toyed with Jacob. He stood slowly, limping as he quietly made his way over to Bella.

"Stay right there or the wolf dies." She stated giggling as she revealed the knife at Jacob's throat.

"Let him go Bella." Edward growled.

"Ok," Bella said, pretending to be scared, she giggled and pressed the knife closer to the wolf's skin, " After im done!"

Quil looked at his chains, he would do it for Jacob. He bit down on the leash, blood gathering in his mouth, and pulled. It tore into his neck, blood pumping out quickly. He winced and darted at Bella.

"Stupid dog!" Bella stabbed him with the knife, forgetting about Jacob momentarily. Edward tackled her, gnawing at her neck, ripping her flesh off her bones as she screamed.

Jacob shuttered, his dream dissolved into nothingness and he concentrated on his own heart. Thinking of how slow it was beating in him.

Quil fell, turning human as laid down next to Jacob. "I'm sorry I could not save you sooner borther." Blood spilled from his mouth as his breath left him. The wolves howled, celebrating Bella's defeat and crying for their brother.

Edward released the wolves so they could finish off the half alive Bella while he tended to Jacob. Sam ran to Bella and together with the others he tore her limp from limb. Seth, being the youngest, went to help Emmet.

"Jacob." Edward held to bloody teen in his arms. "Wake up. Please." He stared down at the wounds. Why wasn't he healing?

"Jacob please," Edward held his face closely," I need you." He shook Jacob lightly. Sam turned over to Jacob.

_His heart is weak, Edward, he's going to die_. Sam sighed and bowed his big wolf head down.

"No." Tears flooded Edward's eyes, "Jacob." He pressed their foreheads together.

_Jake. We'll burry you like a hero._ Paul moved towards Jacob's body.

"NO!" Edward snapped, "He's not dead!" Edward lifted him and began limping towards his home.

Emmet came up behind him, having been liberated by Seth. "Ed."

"He's not going to die." Edward walked away, feelng Jacob's heart become fainter and fainter. He kissed the cold bloody lips, " Forgive me."

A/N: Ok so I know vamps can't cry but, it'll be explained next chapter! Hopefully up in two days or so!


	16. Chapter 16: alive

A/N: ok so im going to try something I haven't tried, P.O.V's of the characters. Since this may or may not be the last chapter, I think ill add a hot sexy one after this or just add it in near the end. Thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy!

Edward's P.O.V

I stared up at the blank ceiling. The past few weeks blurred together into a big mess. Memories mixed and it became difficult to tell what had happened first. Before the noise of her hands knocking on the door way came to my ears, her sent flooded up into my nose.

"Eddie, time for the funeral." She walked in, her heels dragging against the wooden floors.

"Why do I have to go? Can't I just stay here," I sat up, turning my gaze towards the hardwood floors. She jumped lightly onto the bed next to me, her arm extending around my shoulders.

"Nope, you have to go. Sam already told Jacob's father you'd be there." She smiled lightly and stood, extending her hand out to me. "Come on, its only two hours."

Reluctantly, I stood up and ran downstairs. Esme smiled her loving smile and hugged me lightly.

"After this, you don't have to worry about anything." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Sighing, I made my way to the church.

As I made my way up the stairs a thought flooded into my mind which brought a smile to my face.

_Don't burn up leech, burning vampire isn't the best smell in the world_. Paul brushed past me, holding a camera and filming everything.

"Paul, save the battery for inside. Jacob would want you to record 'the good parts'" Quil offered a smile towards me, before continuing on with the others to Jacob's grieving family.

An hour later, we stood over a hole in the ground. Alice held me tightly, knowing that the thoughts of everyone present made the funeral even more difficult.

Why did I have to come? Wasn't it bad enough that everyone blamed me for what happened to Jacob? Apparently not.

Hold in there Edward, crying makes you seem weak. Sam commented, causing me to scoff at the inappropriate moment.

Mr. Black had just begun saying how Jacob was always a good son. Immediately, everyone turned towards me. Alice began fake weeping into my arms.

"Jacob was more than a good man, he was the best friend and human being I've ever known" she sobbed. I held her, even after Jacob's father had continued. Somehow, she'd managed to say the words I'd been meaning to say all day.

_Ed, come on. Paul is filming this remember?_ Alice comforted me, despite her obvious want to listen to the speeches.

"thanks alice," I whispered, finally letting her go. Before we knew it, Jacob's casket disappeared into the ground.

LATER

We arrived at the house about ten minuets after Jacob's casket was buried. Alice smiled and went inside, her black dress disappearing into the kitchen as she prepared the meal for the wolves.

"Not going to stay in there are you?" Rosalie asked bitterly, she was still not fond of the way we had chosen to do things.

"No," I locked the car and walked inside, "I'm here to greet the guests."

"Hope we aren't too late," Paul spat, "why was I the one filming again?"

"Because if one of us filmed," Alice interrupted, handing them calamari, "everyone would think we were doing it as a way to rejoice the death."

"And me recording doesn't look that way?" Paul grabbed the food and began eating it as he spoke.

"Of course not, we're friends. It's respectful." Leah slapped the back of Paul's head, taking the calamari away and offering some to Seth.

"Why you!" Paul snapped.

"No fighting," Sam stood between them, greeting Alice and Esme. "Rosalie is outside working, where are the other three?"

"I was helping our new guest with the appetizers." Jasper replied leading Quil towards the others, "his nose is bigger than his brain."

"Say all you want, im eating." Quil held a large plate of caviar and gulped much of it down.

"So who is going to explain what happened with Jacob?" Embry asked eyeing me. His thoughts conveyed his expression, he was angry and confused.

"Right. So, where did you guys leave off on the phone?" Carlisle smiled, standing next to me. Everyone seemed to want to support me, but I couldn't understand why.

"You were telling us how you brought him to your house. And started explaining the broken imprint or something." Mr. Black wheeled in. My eyes snapped to him. Everyone became worried I would hurt him or cause this some sort of harm.

"You knew?" was all I could whisper.

"I'm not dumb vamp." He spat. His thoughts were directed towards me. They weren't hateful, but kind. And suddenly they were gone and everything went silent in my head.

"I heard my name. think I have a right to know why." His warm voice flooded over. "I figure its easier for them to get an answer if their thoughts don't crowd yours."

I turned smiling and hugged him, "How's the room Jacob?"

"Nice, sad I won't be able to sleep in the bed though,." He hugged Sam, sending a spark of jealousy through me.

"Whys that?" Emmet asked marching through the huddled crowd.

"Its too hot, I think I'll need somewhere colder." Smirking at me, Jacob replied.

"What happened to the explaining?" Embry asked, slightly annoyed.

"Bottom line, I imprinted but Edward never made me his mate," Jacob allowed one smug thought at me before setting his shields up again, "Until I was dead, and then."

"Then I bit him. Made him my mate." I smiled putting an arm around him, happy he prevented any disgusted thoughts into my head.

"I thought biting a wolf would kill them," Jacob's father asked quickly.

"Guess im just lucky dad," Jacob held me. For while we just stood looking at each other, and then Paul cut in.

"Who wants to see the vampires crying?" he screamed storming into the living room. Immediately, everyone ran to go see Alice's performance.

"Hope you didn''t cry too much at my funeral," Jacob planted a kiss on my lips. I pressed him against the wall and continued it. Craving his body, his touch. He opened his mouth allowing me in. His heat taunted me constantly. Suddenly, his lips left mine.

"Sorry, I have to breathe and we can pick this up later. After all, I'm not going to die until well until you do." His lips met mine one last time, before he left to be with the others.

A/N: so the sexy stuff is gonna be an epilogue or what ever its called. BTW didn't really explain muchc but Ed can cry cause he is connected to Jacob so yeah REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
